drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Grandpamanpants/Newbie in a world like AD
New beginning for an old time gamer Well what can anyone say when they first enter a game they have never played but can relate it to other games they have. I found Drakensang online while I was googling free online games. Seems this game lives on a 2 edge sword. On one hand it got very high marks for its graphic content which I have to agree. I reminds me of the days when I played D&D many many years ago. In fact it's sort of a combination of D&D, Diablo and Bladurs Gate all in one. The world is rich in many ways and the character classes are simple and yet deep and complex based on what you do with them. Like most games of today though even this game is about making money. Now I fully appreciate that the Dev's should be rewarded for providing such beautiful work but thier is a fine line when games like these become unbalanced because the paying players get too much and typically act like tyrants and morons. I am not saying all paying players behave that way as I have been a paying player in other games, but many do and they have no respect for the other players who cannot afford to buy things. Respecting other players and helping each other has always been what I have learned over the years. But then I come from a point of view that has a sense of loyalty and chivalry which doesn't exist with lots of players. All that aside the game itself needs to have some balance and I did notice some such as the more seemingly powerful equipment that is bought with the ingame currency called Andermant. These weapons and equipment are not always as powerful as the ones you can find by defeating foes. But I am sure their are some that are. Overall its the new players who start right out buying packages that will get an advantage over those who do not at least for a little while. As we increase our levels our equipment becomes outdated and so we need to be vigilant and aware that we need to improve our gear as we get to higher levels. Standard gear can be sold and as we get improved or even magic gear these can be melted down and their glyphs of power recovered to be used to upgrade our existing gear. On that note be mindful to what you upgrade since it will take a great deal of these glyphs to do the job. At this point I am still new to the game and their is much to learn. Sadly their is no user guide by the Dev's or at least one I can find save for those posted by others or by coming to this site in which I hope to gain some useful info on what to do such as how to "Remove a Gemstone from a piece of gear" As of Today I have a Dragonknight at level 19 and started a new character "Ranger" I notice the mentor icon so I am guessing by what I read here on one of these forum pages that my Dragonknight is mentoring my Ranger. What are the benefits? how does it affect my Ranger? If anyone knows how to remove a gemstone and how mentoring affects other characters please feel free to respond to this blog. and I will continue to blog the diary of a Newbie as I progress. Safe Journey and Well met Category:Blog posts